Breaking Thou Rules is Not Sinful
by Rinnie10
Summary: Markus Sparkle gets a job a Hogwarts to cover all of his debts. What happens if a certain blonde gets under his skins?
1. Breaking Thou Rules is Not Sinful 1

Page 5

**Disclaimer:** I'm only borrowing Louis for this fanfic. The wonderful world of Harry James Potter belongs to Ms. Rowling. Hogwarts, unfortunately, is not real *sobs*

**Main Character(s):** Markus Claude Sparkle & Louis William Weasley.

**Minor Character(s):** Wednesday Jayne Sparkle, Dominique Gabrielle Weasley, Victoire Isabel Weasley & many more!

**Pairing:** Mark/Louis.

**Warning(s):** DH spoilers, Slash pairing, coarse language and an inappropriate relationship between a teacher and student.

**A/N:** I've always seen Louis gay and in Hufflepuff for some queer reason. I also guessed that he took after his mother in his looks and be undeniably attractive :P Don't shoot me to those who don't see Louis in this way. As for Markus, I made him up _way_ before this was written. I created the name to be a brother for another one of my characters in roleplay land and then made a bio for him. I had also wrote a storyline that corresponds to the plot of this story, so read on please.

**Word Count for Chapter One:** 1, 377

**Breaking Thou Rules is Not Sinful.**

_Mark's Point of View._

My sister was glaring at me. Ulp! I've done something wrong. I could tell by her eyes and the way she was turning ugly. Being part Veela can do that to you.

'You owe me 20,000 Galleons. Cough up!' Wednesday held out her hand expectantly. Yea, sure I had that much on me right now.

I stretched the back of my head, 'As I told Madam Rosmerta I cannot afford it.' I had a tab the length of my arm, possibly even longer to pay. So, I usually went to the Leaky Cauldron where Hannah gave me a discount as I was a regular.

'Well, that's why people work to earn money. Now, chop, chop and get a job.'

I mentally groaned. She was serious but she knew that I couldn't keep a job for a day let alone to get enough to cover all of my debts.

'And if you don't find one, I'll make sure that I can turn your dead body into something Pesticide can eat!'

Sure, like that Owl didn't find me edible already. Pesticide had always pecked my cheeks or even bit me. I was being serious when I was about to stew it alive! Wednesday, being upset, had grassed me up to our Aunt and Uncle. At least I wasn't the only one grounded; Domino, Bleu and Atticus was also because they were encouraging me. Galinda and my big sister kept glaring at us for months. I didn't understand why women had such mood swings until Bleu had me about their _times of the month_. So something to do with their fertility cycles then.

'Ah! There ya are!' I'd recognise that booming voice from anyone. 'I 'ave a proposal for ya!' The Half Giant was a good teacher at Hogwarts. I had heard that he was retiring soon so that he could settle down with Madam Maxine. I recall writing him a letter to wish him luck with any future plans.

'What can I do for you, Hagrid?' I liked helping people. Just not teenagers or kids or babies.

'There's a teachin' post open at Hogwarts. I knew 'ow keen ya were when ya were at school.'

I looked at Hagrid and smiled slightly. 'What subject is it?' I cleared my throat slightly, 'I mean, really? Doesn't sound too interesting.'

'Care of teh magical creatures need a new teach since 'M retiring and all.'

I felt my eyes widen. It seemed like a job. 'Oh, really? What's the salary like?'

'Two thousand galleon a year. I though' you weren' interested?'

I smirked to myself. That salary would help pay off my debts, surely but working with children? I was sure I could get use to that. 'So when's my interview?'

'Well, it would be in five minutes,' Hagrid grinned at me sheepishly. 'Luckily we're in the Three Broomsticks, eh?'

_And are Wizards_ I mentally added before standing and making my leave to my old school.

Professors McGonagall and Longbottom looked down at me expectantly. They were miles taller than me, okay?

'So, who employed you last time?' My old headmistress had to be strict even now. 'Where did you work?'

'Gringotts as a Curse breaker. Goblins hated my company.' See, the Goblins really did because all I did was crack Wizard jokes.

'Reason of leaving?' McGonagall was being far too nosey.

'I left because I was not wanted anymore,' I was chased out more like with no apparent reason at all.

Longbottom was calculating what I was saying. I could tell. 'I have one question to ask; how are you around children?'

Here we go; hook, line and sinker. I hated children but, 'I'm okay, I guess. I don't snap at them or anything.'

'You weren't very social yourself, remember?' He had to bring that up.

'I was still grieving. It took me a little longer to adjust to my parents being gone.'

McGonagall looked away from me to confirm with her colleague. 'You can start tomorrow.'

Tomorrow? First of September? That was rather fast. 'I'll get my things then?'

'Yes, it would advisable to move in by this evening.'

My sister watched me with interest from behind the counter at Honeydukes. 'So, you got a job like that? Will you be to keep it though?' She had always doubted me so these questions didn't faze me by any standard.

'I'm sure besides,' I looked at out of the shop window. 'You get a view of where I'm working.'

There was a gasp, 'But you hate children. Why work there?'

'Because the pay's good and I know my way around.'

Wednesday nodded vaguely. Of course, she didn't want to anger me into an early grave. Besides the woman usually popped in to see Mc- _Minerva _and have a good old gossip. That's what I hated about women; they bitched about anyone and were friendly around said person. Their _favourite person _was Dolores Umbridge. Apparently that woman had made people's lives a misery and was now in Azkaban. Urg, now I sounded like a _woman_!

'Whatever you say, Dear Brother,' her tone suggested that I won't be able to hold that job like others before it. I had to prove her wrong for once. A part of me knew that all I needed was the motivation and it was there, just bursting to prove itself. Wednesday was the main person who I needed to prove myself too. The second person was myself, of course.

I gazed around the Great Hall as it gathered with students. I was not regretting this. No sire. I was in Ravenclaw and I've got a potty mouth to boot so I'd best watch what I was saying around these brats. I watched the Sorting with mild interest. Sure they were little brats (the first years) but I was going to teach most of them and that was scary. Scary because I had keep my anger and potty mouth out of the way. I'd only get fired if it happened and I wanted to actually keep a job.

McGonagall's usual speech consisted of welcomings and warnings. 'Now, it gives me great pleasure to introduce our new Gamekeeper and Care of the Magical Creatures professor.'

I raised my glass to let the students know that I was present. I hoped I could tolerate these kids long enough to pay off my debts. If I didn't, I'm sure Wednesday would kill me. I caught this blonde lad looking at me from Hufflepuff's table. He was pretty, I guessed. He was possibly part Veela; this trait had gotten to Domino and Bleu (my younger brothers). Maybe he was a fifth year. I looked to Long- _Neville _and pointed the boy out. 'Who's that kid? The blonde, blushing one?'

'Oh, that's Louis Weasley. His uncle is a close friend of mine,' he replied. 'What's the suddenly interest?'

'He's looking at me for one, and he looks as though he's got some Veela in him.'

'Yea,' he shrugged slightly looking at the young Weasley, 'He gets that off his mother; Fleur Delacour.'

'Delacour is my aunt's last name and it was my mother's. They had Veela blood,' I groaned at Neville's grin. 'Do I look like I inherited that gene? Only Bleu and Domino inherited it.' Thank Merlin too! I wasn't a fan of people gawping at me too.

'You have the fifth years tomorrow,' he was saying. 'It would be interesting to see how Louis acts in your class.'

I grinned, 'Yea, I'd recognise that look from everywhere… It would be interesting to see how someone who fancies me acts.'

'Are you relatively sure he has a crush on you,' Neville chuckled lightly. I heard he was wimpiest before the second of one of my cousins; I forget which one. 'Most of the Weasleys are straight horn dogs I hear.'

_Straight horn dogs_? I have heard that their breeding was abnormal but I never knew that they were horny too. I pressed a goblet to my lips and looked straight at the Weasley lad and winked slightly at him. The boy looked away and I grinned. Interesting, I've had a guy fancy me before. But, I'll have to ignore it since I'm his teacher. And discourage it even.

Breaking Thou Rules is Not Sinful Chelsea Leigh aka Rinnie10 Chapter One


	2. Breaking Thou Rules is Not Sinful 2

Page 4

**Disclaimer:** I'm only borrowing Louis for this fanfic. The wonderful world of Harry James Potter belongs to Ms. Rowling. Hogwarts, unfortunately, is not real *sobs*

**Main Character(s):** Markus Claude Sparkle & Louis William Weasley.

**Minor Character(s):** Wednesday Jayne Sparkle, Dominique Gabrielle Weasley, Victoire Isabel Weasley & many more!

**Pairing:** Mark/Louis.

**Warning(s):** DH spoilers, Slash pairing, coarse language and an inappropriate relationship between a teacher and student.

**A/N:** I've always seen Louis gay and in Hufflepuff for some queer reason. I also guessed that he took after his mother in his looks and be undeniably attractive :P Don't shoot me to those who don't see Louis in this way. As for Markus, I made him up _way_ before this was written. I created the name to be a brother for another one of my characters in roleplay land and then made a bio for him. I had also wrote a storyline that corresponds to the plot of this story, so read on please.

**Word Count for Chapter Two:** 1,275

**Breaking Thou Rules is Not Sinful 2**

_Louis's Point of View._

Dominique had poked me! I couldn't believe her. She knew that I found McGonagall's start of year speech boring. She always had to annoy whenever I fell asleep during these things! Stupid girl! You see, I hated girls and found them unattractive, not that I was gay of course.

I looked over to the new professor and sucked in air. He wasn't that bad looking, I had to admit. He was actually hot. _Oh, Merlin!_ My face was heating up.

'He's cute,' Dom commented, ignoring me completely. 'I wonder...'

'He's a teacher, Dom,' I reminded her as the food appeared upon our plates. Although I wouldn't mind - _stop that Louis_! He was far too old for me and he probably was dating someone.

I sighed as I entered the great hall that following morning to see a gloomy looking Dominique. 'What's wrong with you?' I asked as I sat down beside her.

'I don't have Professor Sparkle until Friday,' she sniffed slightly. _Who cared?_

Fred handed me our timetable, 'Flickwick gave it me. Said he had to set up his first class.'

'Probably to help us with our N.E.,' Dom sighed, standing up. 'I'll go and help him. Good luck with your O..'

I looked at my timetable, not bothering to look at my sister, and sucked in air. I had Professor Sparkle first?

'Sparkle, eh? I wonder what he's like. According to Teddy he's an in social bastard.' Freddie always such filthy language even in my presence.

'Teddy knew him?' I asked remembering Teddy. He had snogged Victoire two years ago when _seeing her off_. Teddy Lupin was also Uncle Harry's godson. I had to admit when James told me, I was slightly jealous and not of Teddy but of my own sister. Merlin, maybe I was gay!

'Yea, well, he was four years above Teddy when he went,' my cousin was saying. He looked at me and scowled, 'Hey! Are you even listening to me?'

I ducked before he even had a chance to hit me with his elbow. 'I was whilst thinking about something!'

'About what?' he gave me the confused expression which he only saved for classes. Freddie took after his father and Uncle Fred when it came to pranks. He and James had called themselves Padfoot and Prongs after the Marauders that Uncle Harry had told us about. They said I was Moony because I _rarely got a detention and was deemed cool enough to hang out with them_. It was sort of nice to hang around with my cousins; they were actually quite popular. They were even on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I wasn't actually fond of flying despite them asking me to sign up for Quidditch this year. Sure, it was the best sport in the world, but I would never play. Uncle Ron got upset when I said it after he suggested himself. Mom made me apologize to him in the end.

'Just stuff,' he gave me another confused look at my reply ('what _stuff_?). 'I'll tell you when it comes more important. It's just something I have to figure out is all.' I stood up and looked at my watch. 'We'd best meet James, right before heading to class?'

'_Prongs _and I intend to go to class later than usual. Besides I'm sure the new professor won't mind right?' Another trait they had inherited, tardiness. I hated it but these two took pride in it. How I tolerated them was a mystery even to me. And that added to many mysteries surrounding our family. There wasn't time to list out many other of our points.

'Didn't just say he was an unsocial bastard?' I went slightly when I spoke the word _bastard_, I rarely swore and this was the why. I shook my head, 'Never mind, let's go and find James before he gets himself in trouble.' I'm sure he would; Prefect or not. I also happened to be a Prefect and made a better example of it too.

Professor Sparkle didn't even look away from the Hippogryff when he greeted us. 'Ten points off for each of you that's late. Any mischief in my class shall result in a detention. Do I make myself clear Weasley, Potter and Weasley?' he asked us finally looking at us. 'And two of you are Prefect too,' he tutted slightly. 'I thought you two would set a better example around your cousin.'

I sent a glare their way before addressing our professor. 'I apologize for being late, I had to pry these two away from a group of females.' God, that made me sound as though I loathed girls!

His dark eyes sparkled as he smiled at me. 'I see. I don't see what you teenagers see in the opposite sex.' He then turned back to the Magical Creature, 'Hippogryffs are very proud creatures and can easily be intimidated. So,' he threw a dead ferret at it and it caught within its beak. 'When approaching a Hippogryff, do so carefully and bow to it. If he bows back that means he likes you. Right,' he turned to the class and grinned slightly. Oh no, that smile made my heart melt! 'Who would like approach him first?'

No one volunteered as far as I knew until I looked over my shoulder. Crap! All of my classmates had taken a large step back. Even Freddie and James had. The treacherous bastards! I turned back to our teacher and grinned nervously.

'Ah! Our first volunteer!' he announced with glee. 'Now Weasley, remember what I said; approach him cautiously.'

I slowly stepped towards it and stopped about a few feet away. I looked directly at the Hippogryff before bowing, never taking my eyes off it in fear it might bite my head off. It bowed its head curtly at me and relief washed over me. It liked me!

Sparkle smirked lightly, 'Now you can go and pet him now if you want to.'

I held my hand and gently patted his head; it was surprisingly soft. 'Now you can ride him,' I heard the professor. 'I can what?' I asked in bewilderment looking at him.

'Don't worry, I'll be with you,' he then hopped on. 'Sit behind me and hold if nessercary.'

I ignored the chuckles that had been produced by my cousins and swung my leg over the Hippogryff and sat down.

'Right,' I heard the apparent grin in his voice as he kicked the magical creature into gear and it shot up into the air. 'He hates it when someone grabs hold of his features.'

The speed that he was going actually terrified me as I found myself wrap my arms around Professor Sparkle tighter than what was supposed to be legal. I don't think he actually minded though. The sights that we went past were incredible and my head lent against his shoulder. 'This is terrifying and incredible!' I called over his shoulder as I felt the wind whip my hair back.

'I know; it was terrifying when I first rode a Hippogryff!' he called back. I figured he had flown a one before but I was surprised that he was scared the first time round though. He looked like nothing could frighten him. I shrugged it off and closed my eyes enjoying the wind going through my hair. I sniffed his shoulder; he smelt manly and of booze. Most people would be revolted by it but I loved it. Oh merlin! I had a really bad crush on him and, to top it off, he was a teacher. How was I going to live this down?

Breaking Thou Rules is Not Sinful Chelsea Leigh aka Rinnie10 Chapter Two


	3. Breaking Thou Rules is Not Sinful 3

Page 4

**Disclaimer:** I'm only borrowing Louis for this fanfic. The wonderful world of Harry James Potter belongs to Ms. Rowling. Hogwarts, unfortunately, is not real *sobs*

**Main Character(s):** Markus Claude Sparkle & Louis William Weasley.

**Minor Character(s):** Wednesday Jayne Sparkle, Dominique Gabrielle Weasley, Victoire Isabel Weasley & many more!

**Pairing:** Mark/Louis.

**Warning(s):** DH spoilers, Slash pairing, coarse language and an inappropriate relationship between a teacher and student.

**A/N:** I've always seen Louis gay and in Hufflepuff for some queer reason. I also guessed that he took after his mother in his looks and be undeniably attractive :P Don't shoot me to those who don't see Louis in this way. As for Markus, I made him up _way_ before this was written. I created the name to be a brother for another one of my characters in roleplay land and then made a bio for him. I had also wrote a storyline that corresponds to the plot of this story, so read on please.

**Word Count for Chapter Three:** 1,092

**Breaking Thou Rules is Not Sinful**

_Mark's Point of View._

I felt his warm breath on my shoulder and knew that this position would appear to be wrong to any lookers but why did I enjoy the feeling? 'It's about time we headed back,' I whispered to Buckbeak. As much as I enjoyed the position it was wrong and I could hear Wednesday's nagging voice in my head if I let these feelings win.

'_Markus Claude Sparkle how dare you have a relationship with a student and a minor too! He's only fifteen!'_

That word made my heart stop. Fifteen. He was barely of age. I did not want to lead on a young boy. I would not corrupt the young, innocent boy; it would be inappropriate if something happened between the both of us. I could see my cell at Azkaban and the Dementor glaring at me. I felt a shudder and knew that the Hippogryff had landed. I looked nervously at the class before gently shaking off Weasley. He happened to wake up.

'That was brilliant!' he grinned as he hopped off the creature. He had no idea what his grin was doing to my insides. They were squirming.

I felt the odd looks of my students' burn into my back. I consulted my watch and looked at them. 'Class is dismissed. Go to your next class, please.' I then moved into my hut to _let off some steam_.

I was sat at the staff table barely listening to Neville and Slug- _Horace _as my mind was in the _Forbidden Lair_. I wondered where Weasley sensitive spot…

'Markus, I was wondering if you could take care of my detention this evening as I have an important appointment at St. Mungo's,' Horace addressed me in his gleeful air.

'Sure, anything for an old professor. Just send the student to my hut and I'll give them a chore or some lines to do,' I really should ask who said student was but I was slightly giddy on the Pumpkin Juice I had to drink with my Lunch. That was probably why I was having such inappropriate thoughts about a certain someone. I mentally slapped myself; I had to get these thoughts out of my head. Maybe I should see Beatrice this weekend? She always took my mind off things.

'I will do that, Markus,' he smiled at me with a twinkle in his eyes. Horace's smile was infectious, I had to admit that. 'You're lucky it's not young Potter; he's a little rascal.'

I had heard of his behaviour off of Wednesday; apparently he wreaks havoc around the shop during Hogsmeade visitations. Although, I must admit anyone who winds up my sister is a friend of mine. I loved winding her up; she deserved it, the mardy cow. 'Just send them around at six o'clock okay?'

I draped the towel around my naked shoulders and began to mope my sweaty brow. Since I got this job, I decided to become Gamekeeper seeing as Hagrid had retired. It was actually relaxing and it kept me in good shape. I never thought I see myself in good shape; I used to hate my figure after all. Hearing the knock on the door, I consulted my watch. Six o'clock. It must have been the detention student. I dropped the towel so it was still around my shoulders and moved to the door. I managed to keep my sanity once I opened the door and I saw the blonde. 'Good evening, Weasley,' I moved back towards my chair. 'Close the door on your way in.'

I heard the click of the door closing and looked to see Weasley standing there, nervously running a hand through his beautiful blonde hair. 'So, what am I doing tonight, Professor?'

I turned away from admiring the irresistible blonde. 'You can polish my boots or write some lines.'

'Can I do lines?' he asked politely. 'Even though I left my bag at the castle,' he added, laughing with embarrassment.

'That's fine,' I picked up a piece of parchment and a quill complete with inkwell. 'I have some spare. Ravenclaws always carry these things around after all.' I placed them down on the table and beckoned him forward. 'So, what did you do to deserve this detention?'

He sat down and shrugged slightly, 'I took the rap for Freddie and James when they blew up our Potion. I bet Professor Slughorn knew that too.' Weasley picked up my quill, 'What am I supposed to write for that?'

I raised an eyebrow whilst I caught him admiring my naked chest; it was entertaining to watch someone who had a fancy for me. 'Let's see now, how about _I must not take the blame for my cousins again_?' I offered, sounding slightly sympapethic.

'Maybe next time, I'll let them admit their faults instead of saying I did it,' he shrugged. He then put the quill to the parchment, 'Have you ever liked someone, Professor? More than a friend that is?'

You had no idea, Weasley. 'I don't know if do- _did _I would have known about it.'

'Well, I sort of like you,' the blood rushed to his cheeks. 'It is okay to like a professor in that way?'

I shrugged, 'I have seen no law about it. The real question is; Are professor allowed to like a student in said?'

Weasley suddenly stood up and walked up to me until we were inches apart. 'Does this mean you return my feelings, sir?'

I felt my cheeks heat up, 'I do but, you must understand this, nothing can happen.'

He looked into my eyes; did he always have such beautiful eyes, 'What if it was our little secret? No one has to know; just you and I. No one has to know, do they?' Weasl- No, _Louis _smiled nervously, 'We can't chose who we like after all.'

I sighed softly; it looked as though my feelings had won over me. 'You're right about. But if anyone found out, we'd have to stop it.'

He placed a finger to my lips, 'It'll only be a kiss and that's it. I know you're patient from what I've heard.' Louis grinned, 'I have reliable sources. So, Professor, all you have to do is kiss me.'

I brought my lips to his and kissed him slowly but then pulled away and grinned back, 'Our dirty little secret.' I then captured his lips in a slow and meaningful kiss. This didn't feel bad as I had anticipated it; it felt as though his lips belonged with mine…

Breaking Thou Rules is Not Sinful Chelsea Leigh aka Rinnie10 Chapter Three


	4. Breaking Thou Rules is Not Sinful 4

Page 7

**Disclaimer:** I'm only borrowing Louis for this fanfic. The wonderful world of Harry James Potter belongs to Ms. Rowling. Hogwarts, unfortunately, is not real *sobs*

**Main Character(s):** Markus Claude Sparkle & Louis William Weasley.

**Minor Character(s):** Wednesday Jayne Sparkle, Dominique Gabrielle Weasley, Victoire Isabel Weasley & many more!

**Pairing:** Mark/Louis.

**Warning(s):** DH spoilers, Slash pairing, coarse language and an inappropriate relationship between a teacher and student.

**A/N:** I've always seen Louis gay and in Hufflepuff for some queer reason. I also guessed that he took after his mother in his looks and be undeniably attractive :P Don't shoot me to those who don't see Louis in this way. As for Markus, I made him up _way_ before this was written. I created the name to be a brother for another one of my characters in roleplay land and then made a bio for him. I had also wrote a storyline that corresponds to the plot of this story, so read on please.

**Word Count for Chapter Four:**2,086

**Breaking Thou Rules is Not Sinful.**

_Louis's Point of View. Seventh year._

Thyme Banks was one of our friends from Gryffindor and Freddie happened to fancy the pants off of her. I think she liked him too, what with the shy glances she kept giving him. I think she knew about my relationship with Mark-_ Professor Sparkle_ but being the good friend that she was, she kept it quiet. Freddie, Lucy and James were also getting suspicious too.

'Where have you been going when we're meant to have dinner?' Freddie asked one evening as we crowded around the coffee table at the Burrow. It was the holidays after all. My cousin was always the nosy one as was James.

'What are you suggesting, _Frederick_? That Louis has a girlfriend and hasn't told you?' Thyme was staying over for the holidays as the rest of her family were hiking and she was too fragile for the expedition; which was utter nonsense. She was a horror on the Quidditch pitch. She looked at James who had a question of doubt across his face. 'And what's your problem, _James Sirius Potter_?'

'Only you, Banks,' he smirked looking into her eyes causing Freddie to shift uncomfortable closer to her.

'Leave it off you two.' I looked at Freddie and secretly smiled; he hasn't even realized it yet, has he? 'Besides, I've been studying in the library.' That happened to be a big, fat lie and Louis William Weasley's first lie, thank you very much! [That was kind of a lie].

Both Lucy and Thyme gave me an enquiring look before shrugging it off like they always did. Lucy, always being the smart one, changed the subject. 'I wonder what antics the Weasley Potter men will get up to this year?'

Thyme, as it was her first visit, gave us all a strange look. 'And I thought they were a nice looking bunch.' She grinned in James's general direction, 'Except for you, Potter.'

'Ah!' I laughed lightly; looking back it sounded like one of those girly giggles. 'They all act like him when drunk. It's really funny to watch.'

'They can't be any worse than Newton and Maxie.' _Newton _and _Maxie_ were actually called Isaac and Maxwell; her older brothers. 'Newton starts flashing his goods whilst Maxie tries to make out with every single man that's in the room.'

Freddie almost gagged, 'Why would Max and Isaac do that?' his tone suggested that he had met the Banks brothers.

I chuckled; again it sounded like a giggle. Seriously, what was wrong with me? 'They're guys,' I pointed out. 'And wouldn't Max make out with the _ladies_?' I tried to correct her mistake.

'No,' she said with an utmost serious air. 'Maxie's gay after all, girls do not _appeal_ to him in _that way_, if you catch my drift? By the way, I'd watch how much Fire Whiskey you're drinking; you're starting sound like a girl.' Thyme lent back onto Freddie's shoulder casually. 'People might think you're gay and it's bad enough whenever Maxie's Gaydar goes off around you.'

I almost chocked on my drink, 'Wha- what? Gaydar?' Did she really want to send me into an early grave?

James looked at Thyme shocked, 'What the hell is a Gaydar?'

'_James Sirius Potter, what have I told about that potty mouth_!' came a rather masculine that didn't belong to any of the latter's parents.

We all turned to see none other than, 'Teddy!'

The Metamorphous grinned handsomely, yes, _handsomely_ and sat down on the couch in between a disappointed looking Thyme and Freddie. 'Really, James, watch that potty mouth of yours,' he mocked before becoming serious. 'Sixteen and you have no idea what a Gaydar is,' he tutted slightly, 'What is Hogwarts teaching you these days? _Everyone_ knows that a Gaydar is when a gay guy can spot another gay man about a mile off. I'd say it is a very good skill. Gays spotting gays, I'd bet that's what Thyme's brother does.' He slung an arm over the petite girl's shoulders causing Freddie to grunt uncomfortably.

'What would your girlfriend say _Theodore_? Your arm around another girl may make her jealous,' she teased, knowing Victoire fully well seeing as she has been to Shell Cottage many times. And Merlin, I was slightly jealous even though I had Markus.

Teddy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, 'That was my intention, pretty little lady.'

She quickly stood up, 'I am not small! I have Pixie blood running through my veins,' she clearly was offended. She then stormed out of the back door without a backward glance.

Freddie looked ready to smack Teddy and go after her, I wondered why he didn't. He wanted to.

'Louis go fetch T, I need to speak with Fred,' Lucy straightened her glasses to show that she was serious.

I stood up without a moment's hesitation.

Thyme had sparked up by the time I found her. The girl rarely smoked; you have got to believe me. She looked up at me expectantly and then sighed in disappointment. 'Hey Louis, how may I help you?' She kindly offered me a cigarette, 'Normal Muggle Nicotine; trust me.'

I reluctantly took one and she lit it up for me. 'Freddie nearly smacked Teddy for you. He was dying to.'

T smiled slightly, 'Sounds like Frederick. He never does because he doesn't have the guts.'

I chuckled lightly, 'It's as though he likes you, T.'

'You don't have to pretend, Louis. I know he does,' she smiled dreamily, 'I'm waiting until he figures it out and gets the guts to ask me out on a proper date. Believe me the Yule Ball was a disaster. We couldn't even do the Waltz although McGonagall tried drilling it into our heads.'

I fell back in a fit of laughter, remembering it.

She jabbed my ribs with the tip of her wand. 'We are not all innocent of teenage love, Weasley. Well, in your case, forbidden.'

I quickly shot up, 'What does that mean?'

'Louis, Louis, you're a terrible lair. You do know that. The Potter Weasley men may be thick but I'm certain the women know what's going on. You and Professor Sparkle?'

'Am I that easy to read?' Mom never pestered me to get a girlfriend like she did with my cousins, when I think of it.

'That and you sometimes address him by his first name. So, how long have you two been in a relationship?'

'Since the year he came,' I gulped down the forming lump in my throat.

'Two years, okay. Makes sense. Did it all start with the Hippogriff that you both took a spin on?'

'Maybe it did for him. I liked him when I saw him the first evening.'

'That long, eh? I hope for your sake you're both careful.'

I looked at the parchment and frowned rubbing my temple. Why did I take Transfiguration again? This stuff made no sense.

I felt hot breath ghost over my shoulder. 'Louis this is First Year stuff. I know you can do Advanced.' Trust Markus to say that. 'Don't tell me, exam nerves?'

I sighed in defeat placing down my quill. 'It's just too difficult, that's all.'

'And why don't I believe you?' His tongue flickered across the shell of my ear causing me to inhale deeply. 'Maybe your friend can help? Miss Banks. I hear she has a knack for Transfiguration.'

'She's a bloody genius more like! After Rosie,' I bitterly added. 'Besides, she has her own problems.'

'Really? I thought she was the calm one in your group?'

'She can be but she fancies Freddie.'

'And I thought Mr Weasley suffered from unrequited love syndrome?'

I laughed at his comment, 'Funny. But he could believe it.'

'Well, you can have a break now,' he attacked my neck. 'I have another idea,' his hands ran over my chest. 'Nothing too sexy I'm afraid.'

'Aw, I was looking forward to that.'

I looked nervously at my watch; it was almost time for the Defense Against the Dark Arts exam. I knew I was going to fail. At least it was the paper version and not the practical examination. Something told me that I was deluding myself.

'I hope you're not belittling yourself, Louis,' came Thyme's voice knocking my current thoughts. 'You will only do badly if you let these thoughts get the better of yourself. And do not deny it, it's written all over your face and I know that look to know better.'

She was good at reading people. Too good. 'You're right; I've never been so nervous before. Even the O. seemed like child's play.'

'As did seducing Sparkle,' she whispered with a smirk. 'You amuse at times as does Frederick's nervous tendency around me.'

'That's different though. Romance is foreign to most of us.'

'But to you?' She then laughed. 'Two years ago, you would have vomited from the mere thought.' Thyme checked her own watch. 'Good luck, Blondie. At least this is the written exam. I cannot wait to preform that Patronus that Robyn taught us.'

'That's _Professor Medea_ to you!' barked a voice from behind. We both turned to see Professor Medea aka Robyn; Thyme's cousin.

'Gee, way to go making me even more nervous,' Thyme had never sounded so terrified in her life. The red head turned on her heel and ran into the Great Hall.

I was about to go in when I heard a 'Mr Weasley?' I turned and smiled nervously at the blonde.

'I know you get this a lot but don't beat yourself over it. Teddy and I felt this way too; the professor's knew how we felt. The examiners too; so go get them.' With that said, she entered the Great Hall too.

I felt a smile tug at my lips and entered the Hall. I could do this. I really could. I sat in my indicated seat and looked over to the big clock.

'The exam shall begin… now!'

'Ahhh!' Freddie yawned as he stretched out on the lawn near the lake. 'I can't believe that we finish Hogwarts next week.'

Thyme prodded him in the ribs with her wand; her famous action. 'Shut it, Frederick. We still have our practical exam this afternoon and I have my Herbology exam tomorrow morning. Merlin! I'm sure gunna fail that test!' She lamely fanned her face. 'Life's too short!'

'I have Herb too,' Fred reminded her. 'As does Prongs; where is he, by the way?'

'Owling Teddy; the two are close after all,' Lucy was leant against a tree with a book in her hand. 'You know how it is.'

'Pinch me- Ow!' Freddie had pinched T. 'I was speaking metaphorically, idiot!' She prodded him again. 'I can't believe I fell for such a… such a… I have to go and study for that test tomorrow.' The red head then stormed off.

Freddie looked stunned, 'What did she just say?'

'What everyone knew,' Lucy answered casually. 'It was bound to come out, Fred.'

'Which was what?'

'That you're an idiot,' I smirked.

'I'm not a- Does she like me too? More than a friend?'

'Wonders never seek to amaze me,' Luc sighed sarcastically. 'You just got it now? Men can be so brainless.'

I couldn't help but feel insulted. 'Luc!'

'Oh, sorry Lou but I count you like a lady,' she smirked.

The graduation ball seemed to be a bore; Thyme hadn't arrived yet and Fred looked miserable. James and I shared amused looks as Fred continued to check his reflection in a silver goblet. He looked nervous and it wasn't hard to guess why. James then prodded me. I turned to shoot the meanest glare I could muster but he was nodding towards the entrance. I looked over and froze. Bloody Merlin! Was that really Thyme? I knew she had gotten prettier over the years but she had taken it to the extremes. Her hair was swept up into an elegant bun and she wore a royal blue dress. I let my eyes scan the crowds and noted that Fred was approaching her. What happened next shocked us all. Fred kissed T's hand by Thyme cupped his face and kissed him square on the lips. Whoa! I wanted to be sick just watching them go at it.

I turned away only to come face to face with Markus. He smiled at me and told me to follow him. I obeyed leaving the hall. I was in for the best night of my life and I couldn't wait.

**End.**

**Chapter Four End Notes:** Welp, that's it. The next chapter shall be epilogue of shorts, so watch out.

Breaking Thou Rules is Not Sinful Chelsea Leigh aka Rinnie10 Chapter Four


	5. Breaking Thou Rules is Not Sinful 5

**Disclaimer: **I am only borrowing Louis for this story. I respected the original author and she is my second favourite published writer.

**Rating: **T – I don't want this to go up ¬¬

**Summary: **Louis is now an Auror living with Fred, James and Thyme. He has a difficult life with the three Quidditch stars but sometimes he gets to go and see his boyfriend Markus…

**Character(s): **Louis William Weasley, Markus Claude Sparkle, Fred Weasley II, James Sirius Potter, Thyme Elizabeth Banks plus many more!

**Pairing(s): **LW/MCS, FW2/TEB, eventual JSP/TRL

**Word Count:** 1, 143

**Breaking Thou Rules is Not Sinful 4**

_Epilogue_

Louis entered the apartment with another scar protruding on his fair skin. The blonde hated it when he went to St. Mungo's; the nurses would surround him just to look at the Part Veela. The Auror gazed around the main room with his full attention. He knew how Thyme got when he came home with an injury. Louis was extremely gratefully when he hadn't sighted her; he assumed that she was out drinking or getting extra practice for her next Quidditch match. He did love the woman but he had gotten sick of her fusing years ago. These days everyone was concerned about James because of Teddy's marriage to Victorie. The blonde truly felt sorry for his cousin; the poor lad was love sick but still managed to play his favourite sport in the entire world. He went into the bathroom and got a tube of paste from inside the little cupboard. The blonde smeared it onto his scar grimacing. How he loathed it but it healed his scar quickly. When Louis entered the living room, he noted that Thyme was there reading a book looking exhausted. The turned to leave the room when his friend spoke;

"What happened to your face?" she asked turning a page. Merlin! She was good; she hadn't even looked up from her book.

"Work," he replied turning back. The blonde flopped down in the seat beside her. "A convict decided to give me a make over."

"Lovely; too bad it was a rubbish one," she teased with a grin. "Frederick took James out to get pissed. I don't really bother with drinking anymore," she sighed; you could tell that she missed it. "I hate those reporters," she muttered darkly.

"Then why did you become a Profession Quidditch Player?" Louis asked mockingly earning a playful thump off his friend. He rubbed at arm dramatically with laughing, "How long have you and Freddie been dating?"

"Since our graduation; officially," she replied automatically. "We first kissed when we were fifteen; how 'bout you and Markus?" Thyme was still getting used to calling her old professor that. She was actually happy for Louis.

"My fifth year too," he smiled dreamily. "It was during my detention; I kissed and he complied. Mark only insisted on kissing though which was horribly boring but the wait was worth it."

"I really didn't need to know that, thank you," she creased her brow in disgust. "I do not need to have nightmares again." As she said that green flames appeared in the fire place. Fred stepped out looking fairly pleased with himself. When James didn't step out, Louis had to ask;

"Where's James?" Fred looked behind him before giggling like a naughty school girl. Thyme glared at him prompting him to answer.

"'E left wiv Ted," the grin was apparent. "They were makin' when before they did."

"But he's married," Thyme reminded him hardly believing her ears.

"Divorced," he corrected her, sobering up slightly. "It only lasted two weeks; I thought Louis knew about this."

"It's news to me," the blonde replied. "Victorie's probably keeping it quiet. The girl can be a stubborn one," he knew fully well too. That girl stood her ground all the time which wrapped their father around her little finger. "She can be annoying when she looses things that she has wanted forever."

"She almost sounds like Amelia," Thyme replied pushing Fred away when he tried to attack her neck with kisses. He moaned at the contact. "The smell of Fire Whiskey is sickening, idiot." It was a nickname that had stuck over the years even though they were dating now. Standing, the red head pulled Fred towards their bedroom. "Please go and see Mark tomorrow; the man has been bugging me over the flow," she said before going into her room and closing the door.

Louis loved the smell of Markus's hut; it reminded the blonde of Christmas and sweets. He smiled as he got an eye full of a shirtless Markus who was lying on the couch. The blonde wet his lips with his tongue; it was an awfully good sight.

"You may look but you cannot touch," the older man teased with a huge grin knowing how Louis would get mad about that. "Anyway," he continued placing a bottle of fire whiskey against his lips. "I'm thinking about moving out of here."

"Really; why would you do that?" Louis was often compared to cat (or kitten) as he would ask questions out of curiosity. It was as if the Muggle term _Curiosity Killed the Cat_ was invented for him only.

"I want to buy a house and all my doubts have been paid off." The blonde was still confused about the professor out. "It shall be Hogsmeade so I'm close to school," why couldn't his boyfriend take the hint? "Since I'm going to live in a house, I want someone to live with me," he pressed on looking at Louis pointedly.

"Hm, who?" he asked sounding jealous.

"You, you Hippogriff," he replied strolling and kissing the blonde. "Unless you are objecting the idea?"

"No, I'm just surprised," Louis answered instantly going in for another kiss.

"What if he changes his mind?" Thyme asked with an air of nervousness looking Louis straight in the eye. "I mean, he's done stuff like that in the past," she nervously smoothed down the purple dress that she was wearing. "Oh, Merlin! I'm so bloody nervous!"

"You'll be fine," the blonde reassured her fixing the Goblin-made tiara on her head. "Freddie won't do that; he's been in love with you for, like, ever." He smiled at his handy work; Thyme looked like a princess but even better. "I'm surprised you didn't ask one of your brothers to walk you down the aisle."

"They'd argue over who'd do it and we'd have been there for hours," she replied. "'Sides, Dad was there when I got married; I cannot believe we're having a blood tying ceremony." She really couldn't, "All our feelings are going to be mingled." Thyme shuddered at the thought.

"I know how you feel," the blonde replied only having his blood tie ceremony to Markus a year ago. It was a pretty tricky business; once you had a blood tying ceremony was no going back. "We're considering adoption," he added to lighten the mood.

"Are you two only doing that so my sons can have playmates?" she teased standing up and patting her father's urn once. The red head then turned to her GBF*, "Shall we?" she asked grabbing the blonde's hand. Thyme gently squeezed it, "That means I think you'll make a great dad."

"Good, I need to write a reference for us; I've already asked the guys." Both friends grinned at each other as they stepped out of the Burrow to the new chapter in their lives.

**End**

**Note(s):**

1: GBF = Gay Best Friend. Kind of a self explanatory; a guy friend who happens to be gay.

I rather like this ending; simple yet sweet. In the Wizarding World a Blood Tie Ceremony is quite a serious affair. Once it's done, it's done. There is no way out of it and that's all I can say on the matter.

Reviews are welcome but don't review if you feel it's important. I advise you review if you feel like it.

Until the next time,

Rinnie10


End file.
